


A Matter of Trust

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written for a VinList Magnificent Monday Writing Challenge.Vin faces an ordeal, and knows who he can trust.





	A Matter of Trust

Vin's breath came in short gasps. Heavy legs didn't want to move and a bead of sweat slipped under the neck of his t-shirt to run down his back, making his skin itch.

He hadn't signed up for this.

It wasn't right that he was being asked, no told, to do it.

He'd argued his case, come as close to pleading as his pride would allow but it had done him no good.

An image of Larabee sprang into his mind. All flinty-eyed, hand reaching for his gun.

And Ezra, grinning like a gold-toothed shark as he mentally calculated the odds.

Vin shook his head. With friends like those two, a man truly didn't need enemies.

Not that his other friends, his team-mates, his brothers had been any help.

JD had bolted from the room the instant the order was given, and Vin couldn't rightly blame him. The mood Larabee was in, he might not have stopped at just one victim.

Buck had tried to sound sympathetic but his shit-eating grin gave away just how much the big man was enjoying the moment.

Nathan had immediately offered practical reasons for why it was actually a good idea, and Josiah had spouted some philosophical nonsense about sacrifice being good for the soul and making a man stronger. 

But none of them had stepped up to the plate.

Nobody had his back.

He was on his own.

He looked over his shoulder to the parking lot and was tempted to just turn around and head back to his Jeep, climb in, start the engine and drive away.

But he was a Tanner and there was no turning back.

With a heavy sigh, Vin squared his shoulders and forced his leaden legs to carry him forward.

He could do this. He would do this.

And with that resolve, he reached for the door with a steady hand. 

"Hola, Vin. What can I do for you today?"

Sliding into the offered chair, Vin forced himself to relax and... breathe.

He looked into the mirror and met the soft brown eyes of the only person who truly understood. The only one he trusted to do this and to do it right.

"Just a trim, Rosita," Vin rasped and eased back into the chair, feeling the tension release a little as a gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

"Guess you could maybe take an inch off..."

~~~


End file.
